peelfandomcom-20200213-history
25 August 2004
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2004-08-25 ;Comments *Unusually for a session broadcast, the artist Darren Durham (aka FortDax) is in the studio with Peel and the team. *JP: "I apologise for the sound of the fan in the background, but some comic has been in here earlier on this evening and turned up all the heating, with the result that the temperature in here is - well, not unbearable, because we're bearing it, but at the same time it would be nice if it was a bit cooler." *The segue is taken from a record bought at a recent fair in Cambridgeshire. JP: "I can't say what it is because cos we're probably supposed to pay some kind of royalty on it." Sessions *FortDax, one and only session. Recording date unknown (own studio). No known commercial release. Tracklisting *End: Mr Guns (The Theme From 11th Street) (LP - The Sounds of Disaster) Ipecac *Howlin' Wolf: Back Door Man (LP - Moanin' and Howlin') Chess *FortDax: Wolfcub (Peel Session) *Decoration: Pine (EP - I Tried, I Liked It, I Loved It) White Label *Adam Beyer and Henrik B: Heat (12") Illgorhythm *Kevin Coyne: Locked Out (LP - Donut City) Turpentine *I Am Jen: At The Same Time (EP - The Broken EP) White Label :Segue: "He would protest, get furiously angry, even tear off his wig and stamp on it. I told you before he didn't have much patience. But there was nothing to be done." *Prince Po: Hold Dat (LP - The Slickness) Lex *Magoo: The Superteen Scene (LP - The All Electric Amusement Arcade) White Label *FortDax: For Chou Chou Debussy (Peel Session) *Majistrate & DJ Nicol: Panic Attack (12") Frontline *Telescopes: From The Inner Void I Fear (Compilation LP - Altered Perception) Space Age *Messrs. Fanning & Fortune: Down Home In Tennessee (78) Guardsman (Pig's Big 78) *Holkham: Mice (LP - Komatta Saru) Expanding *Billy Fury: Nothin' Shakin' (Compilation LP - Rarities and Teenage Jottings) Ozit-Morpheus *FortDax: Horizon 7 7 (Peel Session) *Sons & Daughters: Johnny Cash (Single) Domino *Skepta: Private Caller (12") Boy Better Know *Sit N' Spin: You, You, You (LP - Doin' Time With) Blood Red *Listen With Sarah: Animal Hop (Ivor The Engine Mix) (EP - Are You Sitting Comfortably?) White Label *Fall: Why Are People Grudgeful? (Compilation LP - 50,000 Fall Fans Can't Be Wrong) Sanctuary *Marzuraan: Death Dirge Has Come (LP - Solid State) Traqueto *Jimmy Martin: Foggy Old London (LP - Don't Cry To Me) Thrill Jockey *Marco Carola: Avalanche (EP - Avalanche) Zenit *FortDax: A Beverly Mythic (Peel Session) *Junkbox: Guru (LP - Junkbox) CDR Demo *Kiki: The End Of The World (LP - Run With Me) BPitch Control *Flamingos: Lovers Never Say Goodbye (Various LP - The Golden Age Of American Rock 'n' Roll: Special Doo Woo Edition) Ace File ;Name *a) John Peel 2004-08-25.mp3 *b) John_Peel_20040825.mp3 *c) John Peel (Fortdax Session) 25.08.04 ;Length *a) 01:57:33 *b) 01:58:45 *c) 00:07:25, 00:02:16, 00:03:53, 00:05:11 ;Other *c) Session tracks only - 320 kbps (zip file). ;Available *a) John Peel Torrent Compilation 15 of 17 (2003-4) *b) Mooo *c) Life Has Surface Noise Category:2004 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online